


Send you to Hell

by Krackensoap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Gen, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krackensoap/pseuds/Krackensoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles faces down with the Darach at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send you to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so go easy on me. It's been in my head for days and I just had to get it out. Hope you enjoy! Also, unbeta'd so if I made mistakes... well. Sorry.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t get to you too, Stiles?”

The Darach was circling Stiles monolog-ing the hell out of him. They were in the hospital, the Alpha’s had been chased off for the time being, or at least weren’t stopping this from happening. Stiles figured they sensed what Stiles was about to do. Scott and Derek had. He could hear them trying to get into the empty room Stiles had led the Darach to. They knew what he was going to do, and were trying to stop him, or help him. Stiles really didn’t know and he didn’t really care. He had to do this alone. He knew what he was doing. Which is more than he could say for the Darach. The druid was distracted, trying to save her own life. Ironic isn’t it that she’s fighting so hard for her life now when she took so many others.

“You have to have realized this was all about you” she said still circling, getting closer like a predator to prey, “all those sacrifices, they all connect to you.”

Stiles had noticed. He noticed how the first was Heather, he noticed Deputy Graham, he noticed her going after Deaton, he even noticed Harris, and he especially noticed when she took his father right out from under him. She was closer now, brushing against Stiles as she circled. Stiles wanted to push her away, scream at her about every terrible thing she’d done, but he had to wait. He had to stand his ground, concentrate, until the moment presented itself.

“She cried you know, the first one. The virgin. Screamed for her pathetic life.” Stiles stiffened at that and she paused moving to his front and considering his face, “you know, now that I think of it, they all did. They all begged and screamed, they all put up a fight. Even you fa-”

“Enough.” Stiles grabbed her by the throat, and she let him. She smiled then, or at least Stiles assumed it was a smile, he couldn’t really tell, but her mauled face twisted a little more. “That’s enough.” He said again tightening his grip. “I have had enough of you taking things from me.” Stiles felt his center pull, and concentrated on it, pushing it to the surface. He saw his hand start to glow, but kept eye-contact with the Darach. She too had noticed the brightening glow. Her twisted face was dropping. She lifted a hand to push him away but Stiles caught it. “No.” He said, forcing it back to her side. She struggled swinging her free arm at his face. He glanced at it stopping it mid swing, letting his magic take control he willed that back too.

“What are you-”

“I said enough.” Stiles said tightening his grip further on her throat, but letting go with his other hand. She struggled to move her arms, but Stiles’ magic held firm. Of course that’s when Derek and Scott break through. They’re screaming something, but Stiles ignores them. His eyes don’t leave the Darach’s. Her eyes are darting around wildly, and pause where Stiles assumes Derek and Scott are standing before continuing to look for escape. “Look at me.” Her eyes move back immediately going wide. Stiles thinks maybe she can’t control it. Maybe he made her look at him.

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on.” Stiles started releasing her throat taking a step back to watch her. Once he was confident that his magic was holding he turned to Scott and Derek. Their faces were shocked. Scott looked at Stiles and started forward, but Stiles just shook his head and lifted his hand to stop him. Scott looked down at his body and then back at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles hoped he would understand, this explanation was as much for him as it was for the Darach.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know, but I think once I explain what I know we can come to an understanding.” Stiles said, still looking at Scott. They stared at each other for a long moment before Scott nodded his head and stepped back with Derek. Scott had accepted it. He knew he would have some explaining to do later, but that was enough for him.

Stiles turned back to the Darach. She was still struggling against the magic that held her trying to take advantage of Stiles being distracted to escape. “You underestimated me.” He said, and her eyes snapped to him. “You thought I was weak. I’m not.” He stood in front of her, staring hard up at her.

“See, my friend Deaton- you remember Deaton, you tried to kill him- he told me something about myself I hadn't really thought about until now. He said I have a spark. I'll admit at the time it didn't make much sense to me, but now I'm thinking I understand.

“I’m going to keep this short and simple for you because I’d rather this be over as soon as possible.” Stiles held out his hand bringing a small spark to life. “The thing about a Spark is - the only thing that keeps it from burning, keeps it from taking flame, and burning everything down, is a lack of fuel. Give it enough fuel and it could set the world on fire. You killed my friends.” The spark grew. “You tried to kill others.” It took flame. “You _Took. My Father_ from me.” The flame grew with every word, and formed a ball hovering over his hand.

“I'd say that's an awful lot of fuel wouldn't you? Could create an awful lot of fire. Could get real heated.” He moved the ball up near his face, preparing to send it right to the Darach. “So, I guess what I'm really trying to say here is... You better be ready, bitch. Cause I'm about to send you to hell.”

Stiles hurled the ball of flame at her and she screamed. He willed it to burn brighter, hotter and watched as she burned, her flesh melting off her skin, her body turning to ashes in front of him. Until there was nothing left.

When he was sure she was gone, Stiles let the flames die down, and fell to his knees. He dropped the ward and let Scott and Derek come to him. Scott took a knee wrapping his arm around Stiles, and Derek took position behind him, seemingly unsure what to do. Stiles glanced up at him, and Derek stared back. Looking away Stiles let the situation hit him and took a shuddering breath. He _knew_ this was the right thing to do. He also knew Derek had cared for Jennifer Blake, that even if only for a short amount of time she had been loved by someone, and he felt guilty for taking her from him. Derek surprised him by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Stiles let out a startled laugh, it was so like what he had done when Boyd died. Letting reality set in he ran his hands through his hair and over his face before bracing himself, and vanishing what was left of Jennifer Blake.


End file.
